dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Balls
The Dragon Balls are a set of collectible items that appear on both Earth and Namek. They can be collected by players and brought together to summon Shenron on Earth, whilst they only serve Quest significance on Namek. Acquisition and Use Once a public server holds 16 or more players, a Dragon Ball will spawn on that server in one of thirty pre-chosen locations. Only one Dragon Ball can spawn per server. This means that, as soon as a player collects it, the server they are on will not spawn another until it closes and reopens anew. Tips * Always transform into your highest form, which gives the most speed, because if a player finds it, the Dragon Ball is gone and you would have to server-hop, which practically takes a long time. Shenron To summon Shenron, a player must collect seven Dragon Balls. Once the seventh has been obtained, Shenron will spawn and will proceed to present the player with four wishes. Once one of the wishes has been confirmed, Shenron will leave and the player will have their wish granted. The Dragon Balls can only be used to make a wish once. The wishes include: *'Redo Stats -' Returns all allocated Skill Points to the player (including points obtained via Namekian Fusion), allowing them to distribute them again. Note that the first two Skill Points granted at Level 1 are not returned to the player. *'Redo Character -' This wish is currently disabled, while SnakeWorl works on a patch for hybrids. Sends the player to the Character Creation Screen, allowing them to change their race, their body proportions and their starting clothes. Choosing this option does not revert the player to level 1, remove Prestige, or cause them to lose their previously purchased cosmetics and Moves. **A player who changes race through the Redo Character wish will have their stats significantly decreased (excluding Saiyans). *'EXP -' Grants the player 1,000,000 EXP. *'Zenni -' Grants the player 50,000 Zeni. Other Dragon Balls Namekian Dragon Balls The Namekian Dragon Balls are larger in comparison to Earth's Dragon Balls. However, their only purpose in the game are only to be needed to complete various One-Time Quests given out by several Quest Giver Namekians. Therefore, players cannot use the Namekian Dragon Balls to summon Porunga, Namek's Wish Dragon. Super Dragon Balls The Super Dragon Balls are not shown in the game, but it is mentioned by Zeno, who rewards the Tournament of Power winners with a wish by them. Though it is implied that he does show up offscreen, Super Shenron cannot be summoned by them in the game. Trivia *If a player did not choose the Tail accessory during the initial character creation (or unequipped it after prestiging), the only way to re-obtain it is by using the Dragon Balls to return to the Character Creator Screen and equipping it there, or resetting the character completely by talking to the redo character located in the right side of Goku's house. *When using the Dragon Balls to turn into an Android from any other race, base stats will not be changed. Instead, base stats will continue to be the stats of the race you turned into an Android from. Therefore, using the dragon balls to change race to an android is highly discouraged. *Some known Dragon ball locations include: **Between the Cell Games Arena and the Saibareds. **Mountains behind the Evil Super Saiyans. **Inside a structure on Kami's Lookout. **On top of the cliff in South City. **Behind one of the buildings in West City. **Underneath the giant ramp leading to Satan City. **In the center of the giant crater beside Central City. **Inside a hole in a mountain by West City and the Mad Scientist. **Behind house In Ginger Town **Mountains behind Evil Super Saiyans **In a corner of the bay between the Northern Mountains **underwater next to the bridge between the chi experts and the kickboxers **Behind Elder Kai's hut in central city Possible Locations Dragon ball location clarified.png|A Dragon Ball, near the Saibareds. Untitled-1.png|A list of possible Dragon Ball locations. PhotonameXD.png|A Dragon Ball, under the bridge between the Chi Masters and Kick Boxers. C2719149-6A6C-4B5C-8360-0403C11F4569.jpeg|Another list of possible Dragon Ball locations. Category:Gameplay